(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating status warning lamp apparatus for visually indicating at least one operating status or a plurality of different operating statuses for a technical appliance such as a machine, an installation, a vehicle or the like according to the preamble of claim 1.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Such operating status warning lamp apparatuses or signaling appliances such as signal columns or the like have already been used for years in widely differing variants. In many cases, the classic signal column with three interchangeable removable modules is used, which usually has the color combination of red, yellow and green. Since signal columns are mostly of modular design, it is also entirely possible for additional removable modules in the color blue or white, etc., to be included or for individual removable modules also to be removed again in the case of changing operating conditions. In many cases, audible signal generators such as piezo discs or multitone generators or horns, etc., are also integrated in the appliance, so that not only visual but also audible signaling can take place.
In recent years, the flexibility of corresponding signaling appliances has increased more and more. By way of example, what are known as RGB LEDs have also allowed the use of signal columns that have a standard spherical cap, and in fault-free operation only a portion of the spherical cap lights in the color green, but in the event of a fault the complete spherical cap can light in red.
Precisely the use of RGB LEDs also allows almost all conceivable lamp colors to be produced using an appropriate electronic controller. By way of example, DE 2007 005 495 U1 from the applicant already discloses a warning lamp column with RGB LEDs that is freely configurable. This means that the user can configure one or more lamp parameters for the warning lamps according to the application.
In the case of signaling appliances used hitherto, the spherical caps are in the form of hollow bodies, e.g. in the form of hollow cylinders, inside which, usually centrically, the illuminants, such as LED, light bulb, etc., are arranged. These LEDs or warning lamp elements are the respective warning light source, with the visible light produced by the warning lamp element coming upon the transparent spherical cap through the hollow interior of the spherical cap or of the signal column and being radiated by said spherical cap or by the outer area thereof to the outside, so that relevant persons can see the lighting of the respective module or of the respective lamp color.
However, a disadvantage in this case is that, precisely when using LEDs that have a very narrowly limited direction of radiation, there is a need for, for example, all-round illumination of the hollow cylindrical spherical cap by comparatively elaborate and costly arrangements of numerous LEDs on, usually, a plurality of printed circuit boards that are arranged in tower fashion in relation to one another and longitudinally around the central median/longitudinal axis.
Furthermore, the spherical caps usually have elaborate geometric structures on the inside in order to optimize the radiation of light. Since the spherical caps are habitually produced using molding methods, particularly by means of plastic molding methods, the production of internally arranged, elaborate geometric structures for the spherical caps requires correspondingly elaborate and complex molding tools. The production of corresponding complex spherical caps is accordingly costly.
In addition, signaling appliances with spherical caps that are accordingly in the form of hollow bodies are also limited in terms of design. Recently, however, the aesthetic demands on warning lamp apparatuses or signaling appliances/signal columns have also become more and more challenging in respect of the design or layout thereof too.